lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons
The Simpsons is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the popular FOX sitcom, created by Matt Groening. The show mainly revolves around Homer Simpson. About This animated comedy series focuses on a family in Springfield in an unnamed state. The head of the Simpson family, Homer, is not a typical family man. A nuclear-plant employee, he does his best to lead his family but often finds that they are leading him. The family includes loving, blue-haired matriarch Marge, troublemaking son Bart, overachieving daughter Lisa and baby Maggie. Other Springfield residents include the family's religious neighbor, Ned Flanders, family physician Dr. Hibbert, Moe the bartender and police chief Clancy Wiggum. Related Characters/Objects Fun Packs *71211 Fun Pack **Bart Simpson ***Gravity Sprinter ****Street Shredder ****Sky Clobberer *71227 Fun Pack **Krusty the Clown ***Clown Bike ****Cannon Bike ****Anti-Gravity Rocket Bike Level Packs *71202 Level Pack **Homer Simpson ***Homer's Car ****The Homercraft ****The SubmaHomer ***Taunt-o-Vision ****Blast Cam ****The MechaHomer Levels * Meltdown at Sector 7-G * The Mysterious Voyage of Homer Locations * Springfield ** Springfield Nuclear Power Plant ** Burns' Mansion ** The Simpsons' House ** Springfield Elementary ** Springfield Town Hall ** Krusty Land ** Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre ** Kwik-E-Mart ** Buzz Cola Factory ** Springfield Gorge ** KBBL Radio Tower ** Aztec Theater Connections * A character from The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, has a brief cameo in ''The Lego Movie''. * The Simpsons episode, "Brick Like Me," is almost entirely animated using LEGO bricks. Emmet and Wyldstyle cameo at the end of the episode. Trivia * The voices of The Simpsons, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, and Harry Shearer were not available in ''LEGO Dimensions'', possibly due to Fox not being very eager to loan the series' license to Warner Bros. ** Despite this, they use archive audio from the The Simpsons characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta and Johnny Cash, leaving the other characters voiced by Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, and Harry Shearer having no lines in the game. ** Oddly enough however, several sources have claimed that Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer all recorded new dialogue for the game but in the final game no new dialogue is anywhere to be found. (It's unknown if Julie Kavner or Yeardley Smith were available) ** It's been confirmed however that at least Bart will receive new audio in a future patch. * This results in some unusual scenarios with the characters, the most particular of which are Bart, due to being a playable character, and Marge, who shows up frequently in the cutscenes of Homer's level, The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. * Along with Ghostbusters and Back to the Future, this is one of the only franchises that had a level in the game's story, but did not have an antagonist that hindered the progress of the heroes as a boss. ** This could be due to the fact that Sideshow Bob, who is often seen as the main antagonist to the Simpson family, does not have an official minifigure design. ** Resulting in Homer Simpson being the character that unintentionally causes problems in Meltdown at Sector 7-G. * This is the only franchise to not have its original Theme Song playing in the levels or the adventure world. * It is unknown whether or not it would be possible for the actors and actresses to reprise their roles and record new lines of dialogue for a future update. * The TARDIS being used to time-travel in both Simpsons levels rather than the Delorean Time Machine is likely a reference to the inconsistent time period that the Simpsons takes place in, one of the show's longest-running gags. Category:Franchises Category:The Simpsons Category:2015 Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 2 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises